summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Afrarn
Lu Afrarn is a character in the Summon Night series, appearing in Summon Night 2. Personality She seems like a very reliable adult at first but she is actually a very childish and unorganized person. She is a very curious girl and love sweets. She talks about herself at the third person and can have a short temper sometimes. She loves all summon creatures (except demons) and treat them with the same respects she treats humans. Background The Afrarn clan was one of the few famous families of summoners to not become nobility. They decide to live in secret inside the Forbidden Forest so they could guard the barrier that seals demons there. Lu is the last survival of the clan, she has been raised by her now-deceased grandmother and lived her whole life inside the forest. Her grandmother died when Lu was still very young, she spent the last years with only her Sapureth partners at her side. Since they could not speak her language her talk manners haven’t changed since the time her grandmother died, talking like a child even at adult age. Development Summon Night 2 The party first meets her when they tried to investigate the Forbidden Forest, they found a Lu’s house and get very confuse. Lu mistakes them for demons that came out of the barrier and attack them together with her Sapureth friends. After the battle, everything is clarified and Lu explain her and the forest’s condition. When she heard about the war against Degrea and their plans for what is inside the barrier in the forest she decide to come out of the forest for the first time in her life so she could help defeat them. Everything she knew about the outside world came from her grandmother’s shelf filled with old books, therefore, when she first goes out of her home, everything was new and mysterious to her. She was like a lost child and the main character acted as her guardian. Only during battle she acted as a reliable ally. Since she treat summons as equals, she gets totally horrified seeing how they are treated as slaves by everyone and decides she will change this after the war is over. In her ending she thanks Magna for everything and asks him to be her “guardian” forever. After the final battle against Melgitos, she goes back to live together with Magna in the Forbidden Forest (now called Sacred Forest) but wishes to travel the world with him some day. Summon Night 2 ~ The Piece From That Day It is said that she moved to Fanan and donated her rare book collection to the Blue Faction. Trivia *In the anime that came with the limited edition of Summon Night 2 for the Nintendo DS, Lu appears in a scene where she drinks tea while summons do house chores for her. She would never do such a thing. *Lu is one of the few no white-skinned characters in the series. *The character Cyda in Summon Night 5 is her descendent. *Since she was the last survival in her clan, Cyda existence suggests she must have had children. Maybe Magna has something to do with it (making her ending canon?). Or maybe she just adopted someone or ended with someone else. *She and Cyda are the complete opposite: Lu is a child with the body of an adult – Cyda is a adult with the body of a child; Lu has a brown skin color and uses clothes based in the oriental country of India – Cyda has white skin and uses princess-like clothes based in a occidental country; Lu summon specialty are animal type angels – Cyda specialty are human type demons; etc… *She doesn’t appear in Summon Night 3, but her voice actress does Nup’s voice so, as a fan service, she acts as Lu for one of the warning voices that tells you to not play in the dark or close to the TV. *Her voice actress also did the voice for Minerva in Rune Factory Frontier, a character that is very similar in appearance to Lu. *In the Summon Night tarot collection Lu represents the “Temperance” card. *The original theme for her character design was "a sleepy girl", however, she ended being much more "H" than originally expected. Gallery 14-Temperance.png|Lu in the "Temperance" tarot card SN2-11.jpg|Lu and Paffel in a Promotional Art SN2-Lu2.jpg|SD Lu Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character